MXC: Boondocks edition
by KODfreak
Summary: Woodcrest versus china. Huey versus Ming. who will win in this tough competiton? will wuncler cheat his way through it? please review!
1. Chapter 1 dash to death

"What are these people running from? They're not! They're running to the toughest competition in town. And tonight, it's Woodcrest versus China, in the ultimate battle of strength and stamina on MXC. Most extreme elimination challenge. And here are two people that are the hosts with the most, Kenny Blankenship, and Vic Romano!"

The scene then chows Kenny, Vic, and the guards wearing their trademark Japanese clothing. Over to the far right is skanky, the tall samurai monster.

"We got an exciting show today Ken!"

"How come?"

"Well, we got Chinese versus Americans."

"I hate Chinese."

"Why Ken? They did nothing to you."

"Well, one Chinese man pick pocketed me one day."

"Whatever, let's go to Guy."

The scene then switches to Guy leDouche, who is wearing a safari outfit, and a pith helmet.

"Hello guys! Guy here! We start with dash to death, wall bangers, rotating surfboard of death, and finally sinkers or floaters. Skipper?"

The scene changes to the captain, who is talking to the challengers outside.

"Contestants, how many of you think that one country is better than all the others?"

Almost half of the people raise their hand.

"Well you're wrong. All countries have pros and cons."

Captain Tenneal then walks up to Jasmine Dubois.

"Hey little girl, what team are you on?"

"Woodcrest!"

"I see."

"This is my best friend Huey!"

"Who said we were best friends?"

"He's just kidding captain."

"That's okay, ehem. Let's go!"

Vic's voice comes is heard while the Kent-o-tron comes into view.

"It's time for dash to death! Run through the obstacle course of challenges without getting dashed to death!"

The scene changes to the starting line.

"First up is Huey Freeman!"

"Black power!"

"He is a domestic revolutionary terrorist who hates white people."

The captain then blew his whistle.

"Get it on!"

Huey quickly runs past the first obstical.

"Quickly running past the zygote brothers, and the dingle ball. Forward flipping through the grinder, into the ejaculator."

Huey jumps onto the trampoline, and lands into a pit of sponges.

"Okay, into the contraband of sponges, now on to the angry dragon."

The dragon on a string flies at Huey, but misses.

"Now onto the spinner, wait! He jumped right over it! Now onto the nards of doom."

Huey uses timing to avoid the swinging balls.

"He's got the ropey strand Vic! Indeed Ken! One final swing over the pool of stool, and he's done it!"

"Yay Huey!" said Jasmine as Huey made the black power sign.

"And that's a win for Woodcrest!"

"Next up is Ming Li for china."

"There she runs, a near miss by the dingle ball. Over the Grinder."

Ming does a forward flip off the trampoline.

"Whoa Vic! This girl has a lot of spunk doing that flip off the ejaculator! Well Ken, She claims to be trained in a death camp! I see. Past the angry dragon, into the sponges, There's Sporky! Let's see what happens here!"

Sporky, the tattoo faced man, tries to taunt ming to no avail.

"Past the spinner, onto the Nards of doom! There's the first nard, the middle nard, past the third and onto the ropey strand! She's swinging, and she's done it! A win for china!"


	2. Chapter 2 dash to death part 2

"Next up is Riley Freeman!"

"Lethal injection forever!"

"He is a public menace and a wannabe gangster."

"Okay, running past the dingle ball, over the grinder."

Riley clumsily jumps through the trampoline.

"Past the ejaculator, into the contraband of sponges. Past the angry dragon onto the spinner. Whoa he seems to be taking his time on the spinner Vic. Indeed Ken, he seems disoriented coming off the spinner. Some unclean contact with the cancerous red ball and OHHH! Into the septic sludge."

"What is today's mystery sludge Vic? It's a collection of skin pigments and body parts from dead gangsters and rappers."

"Next up is Lilly Chang. A retired farm worker with diabetes."

"There she goes with a pretty fair speed and Ohhh a hit by the dingle ball and into the fluid."

"Next is Robert Freeman! A war veteran and a grandfather."

"He's moving at an alarming slow speed."

The Zygote brothers try and grab Robert.

"Get away from me, you punk asses!" 

"Robert now making his way again oooh. A hit to the head by the dingle ball and OHHH! Into the grinder!"

"Next up is Dolo chang, a 12 year old athlete."

"He doesn't look 12 Vic. Well Ken, there's rumors that he takes several steroids, and somehow, a low grade beaver tranquilizer."

"Onto the ejaculator, into the sponges. Oh, Sporky is just laughing at this guy."

"Chang punches the man in the face as he runs by."

"Whoa, he punched Sporky! And he's already onto the nards of doom! He ran past them, and already is winging over the pool of stool! He's done it! A win for Wushung China!"

"Next up is Jasmine Dubois!"

"USA!"

"She's a mulatto who is Huey Freeman's best friend."  
"There she goes past the zygotes and grinder, now jumping off the ejaculator, into the sponges and OHHH! A big hit by the angry dragon and now into the fluid. Let's go down to Guy."

The scene then shows Guy interviewing Jasmine.

"What happened out there?"

"Well, I guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Probably thinking about your friend Huey huh?"

This caused Jasmine to blush. 

"Uh."

"Ooooh, I love your hair. May I press my head against you puffs of hair?"

Vic's voice is heard.

"Let's go back to the game."

"Next up is Jody chang!"

"China!"

"She works as a lunch lady in Chinese prisons."

"There she goes past the dingle Ball and Ohhh! She tripped and fell into the grinder!"

"That was the last of the Wushung team, and now for the last of the Woodcrest team is Tom Dubois, an attorney who is afraid of anal rape!"

"He should stay away from Guy, Vic!"

"Right you are Ken!"

"Wait Vic, he's having trouble with the Zygote brothers, and it looks like he was thrown from the platform and into the fluid!"

"And that's the last of the Americans. No it's not Vic. You're right, but they will participate in the next round, while the leader of the team gets to choose the people that were eliminated to play back in the game!"


	3. Chapter 3 Wall bangers

"So, Huey freeman's team chooses Riley to be back in the game, while Ming's team decides to put Lilly Chang back in."

"Oh, this game is getting exciting Vic."

"Indeed Ken!"

"Let's go to Wall bangers! Four walls, one door, choose wrong and you belong to Skanky!"

Captain Tenneal blows his whistle.

"Get it on!"

"First up for Woodcrest is Cindy McPhearson!"

"Gangstas rule!"

"Like Riley Freeman, she is also a Gangster wannabe."

"Okay, she ran through the first door, a little stumble there, okay she went through the second door, Ooooh, a little trouble with Skanky."

"Get away from me you punk ass!"

"She ran right past him and OH! She hit a solid door and oh there's Skanky double fisting her!"

"First up for china is Karin Le Babaganoosh!"

"There she goes through the first door … now through the second, squaring off against the Skankster, now through the third door, I think she might go all the way, Vic! I think your right and… she's done it! Another win for Wushung!"

"Next up is uncle Ruckus!"

"White power!"

"He is a self-hating racist man."

"There he goes, stumbling through the first door, onto the second and OOOH! He hit a solid door!"

"Next up for Wushung is Kazune Chun!"

"China rules!"

"He's a disgruntled mental patient with an attitude."

"There he goes through the first door, okay, past the second door, and… OH! He hit a solid door, Ken."

"Heh heh."

"Next up for Woodcrest is Butch Magnus."

"Bullies rule!"

"He is a local power house bully!"

Butch runs through the first door, and already makes it through the second.

"There he goes and whoa! He knocked down Skanky! And he already on to the third, no, fourth! He made it! Let's go down to guy."

The scene changes to Guy, who is interviewing Ed Wuncler Sr.

"So Mr. Wuncler, what brings you to the Guy?"

"Shut those cameras off."

The camera men did as they were told.

"Mr. LeDouche, I will offer you 5 minutes in a closet with my grandson if you bend the score a little."

"I'm in!"

The scene changes back to Vic and Kenny.

"Ok, so we are all tied up! Now let's get back to the game."

"Next up again for china is Dolo Chang."

"Off to a good start and OH! He hit a solid wall."

"Next up for Woodcrest is Ed Wuncler the third!"

"I was just raped!"

"Whoa, he slowly makes his way and OOOH! He hit a solid door."

"Next up for china Suzie Mizubishi."

"She is a wife of a fierce general."

"There she goes, into the first wall, now past the second, she makes her way around Skanky. I think she might go all the way, Vic! I think your right! She passed the third and yes! She did it!"

"Next up for America is Gin Rummy!"

"Bros before hoes!"

"He is an American criminal master mind and a friend of Ed Wuncler the third."

"There he goes, past the first door, okay now on to the second. He seems to be doing pretty good Vic. Well Ken, if you been in as many break-ins as he has, then you should be able to tell if a door was fake or not."

"He past Skanky and he's already onto the fourth door Vic!"

"Indeed Ken and Yes! A win for Woodcrest!"

"Last up for China is Himeika Chan!

"I love china!"

"She is a slow mentally disabled girl."

"There she goes past the first, and the second! Well, a good move past Skanky and… past the third! She now is… yes! Another win for Wushung!"

"And last for Woodcrest is Riley Freeman!"

Riley could be seen on camera with Cindy and Huey.

"Don't blow this for us Riley!" said Huey.

"Naw, I won't"

"You betta not Reezy." Cindy told Riley.

"Aright there he is, past the first door.

"C'mon Reezy! You can do it!" Yelled Cindy.

"There he goes, already past the second, Skanky trying to block him, but he moved around him and already moved through the third door!"

"C'mon Reezy! Just one more to go!"

"Riley is steady, there he runs and… Yes! He made it!"

Cheering could be heard. The entire Woodcrest team went to congratulate Riley, and Cindy kissed him on the cheek, making him blush."

The scene changed back to Vic and Kenny.

"Well Ken, we are all tied up, 5 to 5."

"Oh, the suspence is killing me Vic!"

"Well, let's go on to are next event…"


	4. Chapter 4 rotating surfboard of death

"Well ken, were back! And we are tied up 5 to 5."

"Well Vic, let's hope one person wins, because when they win, I win!"

"Kenny! You did not bet again! You are so much like your nana Blankenship."

"It pays the bills!"

"Whatever."

The Kent-o tron comes into view.

"It's time for rotating surfboard of death! Catch a wave, dodge a dolphin, or die!"

"Get it on!"

"First up in our elimination round is Huey Freeman."

"There he goes, over the first pink dolphin, into a double fisted squatting revolutionary, onto the platform, shaking hands with chief auto parts, and there's chief giving him a little butt slap onto the board. Okay, over the second dolphin and yes! A win for Woodcrest 6-5!"

"Lilly Chang for china is up next."

"There she goes, trying to jump over the first dolphin, and OH! Fell into the safety fluid."

"Next up for Woodcrest is Jazmine Dubois!"

"There she goes, over the first pink dolphin, past chief auto parts. I think she might go all the way Vic! I think you're right, over the second dolphin and yes! Another win for Woodcrest! 7-5!"

"For china, Karin Le Babaganoosh!"

"There she goes, over the first dolphin, onto the platform, there's the chief giving her a push of encouragement. Over the second dolphin and she's done it! Were now at 7-6."

"Next up, Riley Freeman!"

"There he goes, trying to jump over the first dolphin and OHHH! Into the fluid!"

"Next up Dolo Chang for Wushung."

"Alright, over the first dolphin, onto the platform and pushes chief auto parts! But chief doubles fists him, and he fell into the fluid!"

"Next up for china is Jody Chang!"

"There she goes, over the first dolphin, onto the platform and OHHH! She fell into the fluid while trying to get back on the board."

"Next up, Cindy McPhearson, she proceeds to jump over the first pink dolphin but OH! Back flips herself into the septic sludge!"

"Next up for china is Kazune Chun! He starts to get on the board, but OH! He slips and hangs on, but he can't get a grip, and falls into the fluid."

"China better get a win, or Woodcrest is going to win!"

"Right you are Ken!"

"Next up for Wushung is Butch Magnus! He goes, but he's too heavy for the board and OHH! He makes a big splash into the fluid. Let's take another look on our MXC slow motion impact replay!"

"Weeellllll Viiiiic, leeeeet's taaaake aaa looook-"

"Kenny!"

"Let's go onto the next contestant."

"Next up is Suzie Mizubishi!"

"She jumps over the first dolphin, past chief auto parts, now onto the second pink dolphin and OHHH! She fails to jump over it and gets a face full of septic sludge."

"Next up, Gin Rummy!"

"There he goes over the first dolphin, onto the platform, shaking hands with chief auto parts, but he tries to jump back on the board and Oh! He falls flat into the fluid."

"Still no winners, but last for the Wushung team is Ming Li, and there she goes, quickly over the first dolphin, onto the platform ignoring chief auto parts, back onto the board, over the second dolphin and yes! We are all tied up!"

"But Vic, what about Ed Wuncler the third and uncle Ruckus? And himika?"

"They decided to call it quits."

"Ah, I see."


	5. Chapter 5 Sinkers and floaters

"Well we are all tied up 7-7 ken!"

"I know things are getting intense. But with Huey and Jazmine, and just Ming. Oh wait? to make it fair they put Dolo chang back in!" Kenny said.

"Did we miss anyone? No? Well they got eliminated. It's time for sinkers and floaters! Contestans have to make it across the stepping stones with out getting a face full of sceptic sludge." Vic said. The scene changes to a lake with stepping stones littered about.

"Fist up is Ming li!" Vic announced.

"There she goes, cautiously stepping onto the first stone, oh there she goes she keeps going! Hasn't stepped on a sinker..."

Ming keeps stepping across.

"I think she's going all the way, Vic!"

"I think you are right and yes! She's done it! 8-7 China!"

"Now is dolo chang, and OHHH! That wasn't even a sinker! He was so heavy, he just fell through!"

"Next up is Huey Freeman! He starts off slow,"

Huey steps his way through until he reaches the middle, then in a flash, he quickly runs to the other side.

"We are now tied!"

Meanwhile on the sidelines...

"Jazmine, you can do this." Huey said.

"But I'm so scared!"

Huey put his hand on her shoulder.

"If you do this...I will buy you an ice cream."

"Really? You'll take me out for ice cream?"

"If you win, yes."

"Okay! We are back! If jazmine makes it across, Woodcrest wins! If not, then Ming gets to go again for the win." Said Vic Romano.

"Jazmine is up right now. There she goes, inching her way through the first through stones."

"You can do it, Jazmine!" Huey yelled. Jazmine nervously Made her way, being sure not to step on a sinker.

"There she goes, I think she might go all the way!" Kenny exclaimed.

Jazmine kept stepping and stepping, until she reached the last one. She hesitated, and them reached the last one, and reached the other side. There was huge amount of cheering.

"SHE SID IT! WOODCRST WINS! WOODCREST WINS!

Huey ran up to Jazmine, hugged her, and spun her round and around. Everyone was partying and cheering. Then Ming walked up to Huey with her arms crossed. Huey walked up to her and gave her the same death scowl Ming was giving him. Ming then reached her hand out and Huey shook it.

The scene then changed to Kenny and Vic sitting in a tank.

"Well what a great game Ken!"

"I know. I am glad they beat those rotten chineese."

"Well, what do we always say?"

"DON'T GET ELIMINATED!"

The end


End file.
